It is Our Journey
by MichaelJean
Summary: It is now Kaname Hyuuga, Yuki Hyuuga that will be going to Gakuen Alice seeing them having alice. They will go to the academy when time is right, Mikan and Natsume will be going to the academy being a teacher and Mikan's brother, Rei will be the next High School Principle. The dangerous ability class has stop doing mission after the ESP lose in the battle years ago...
1. Character

**KANAME HYUUGA ( KA-KUN )  
**Alice : Fire and SEC  
Feature : Raven hair with brown stripes as he grows older; Right eye crimson, Left eye hazel brown  
Attitude : Cold, Mean ( Similar to Natsume )  
Sibling : Yuki Hyuuga ( Identical to Kaname, she is a twin to Kaname )  
Parents : Mikan Sakura Yukihira ( Hyuuga ) and Natsume Hyuuga

**YUKI HYUUGA ( YU-CHAN )**  
Alice : Nullification and SEC  
Feature : Brown hair with raven stripes as she grows older; Left eye crimson, Right eye hazel brown  
Attitude : Split personality, most of the time she act like Mikan ( her mother ) but when others people make her angry she will not hesitate to get her revenge  
Sibling : Kaname Hyuuga ( Identical to Yuki, he is a twin to Yuki )  
Parents : Mikan Sakura Yukihira ( Hyuuga ) and Natsume Hyuuga

**YUME YUKIHIRA ( YUYU-CHAN )  
**Alice : Ice  
Feature : Black hair, Blue orbs  
Attitude : Shy, Cold  
Siblings : None, Cousin to Kaname Hyuuga and Yuki Hyuuga  
Parents : Nobara Ibaragi ( Yukihira ) and Rei Serio Yukihira

**TAMAKI NOGI ( TAMA-KUN )  
**Alice : Animal Pheromone  
Feature : Blonde hair, Amethyst orbs  
Attitude : Shy  
Sibling : Amu Nogi ( younger sister )  
Parents : Hotaru Imai ( Nogi ) and Ruka Nogi

**AME NOGI ( AME-CHAN )  
**Alice : Invention  
Feature : Jet black hair, Blue orbs  
Attitude : Cold but kind towards her friends ( Like to be with Yuki and Kaname )  
Sibling : Tamaki Nogi ( older brother )  
Parents : Hotaru Imai ( Nogi ) and Ruka Nogi

**KAI ANDO ( KAI-KUN )  
**Alice : Manipulating shadow  
Feature : Midnight blue hair, Pink orbs with a little of midnight blue  
Attitude : Playboy, playful, naughty  
Siblings : None  
Parents : Misaki Harada ( Ando ) and Tsubasa Ando

**SHIZUKA IGRASI  
**Alice : Wish  
Feature : Pure white hair, Silver orbs  
Attitude : Shy, never talk to anyone ( she enjoy being beside Mikan before Mikan graduate from Gakuen Alice )  
Boyfriend : Youchi Hijiri Yukihira  
Parents : Abandoned her at the academy when she was 10 years old ( She is a year younger than Youchi )


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

" Class, today we have two new student..." Narumi-sensei chirped happily as he skipped into the class

" Who? A boy or a girl?" A student ask

" Come in..." Narumi-sensei signal the two student outside the classroom to enter

Two students enter, they look the same, but one is a boy and the other is a girl," This is Yuki and Kaname, they will be in this class."

" Sensei, what is their Alice and star rank?" A girl ask

Narumi-sensei looked at Yuki and Kaname," Yuki, Kaname can you self introduce?" Yuki reply Narumi-sensei with a smile

" My name is Yuki Hyuuga, I have the SEC Alice and the Nullification Alice, my star rank is special star." Yuki said as she gave the class a warm smile

" Kaname Hyuuga, SEC and Fire, special star." Kaname said emotionless

" Ok, today free period since got new student,dismiss!" Narumi-sensei says in a sing-song voice and dance out of the class

" Ka-kun..." a shy voice came from the noisy class

" Tama-chan!" Yuki saw Tamaki sitting at his place patting a small rabbit

" Yu-chan! Ka-kun! Don't forget about me!" Kai step on Kaname and Yuki's shadow

" Kai, you know your Alice does not work on me." Yuki say as she nullify Kai's Alice

" Tsk." Kaname had a small fire on his finger tip and the shadow below him disappear

" Wah, this is the first time someone can get away from Ando-sama's Alice!" A fan girl of Kai say

" Yu-chan let's go." Kaname said as he pull his sister out of the class, Kai and Tamaki follow behind them

**YOUCHI'S P.O.V:**

Today will be their first day of school in Gakuen Alice, wonder how they will be doing...

" Yukihira-san, answer the question on the board." Misaki-sensei called Youchi, all he got from him was a deathly glare

" Not in the mood of answering those question, I'm out of the class." Youchi said as he leave the class room and walk towards the elementary section

" Youchi, what are you doing out of class doing class hour?" Nii-san asked

" Nothing, nii-san." I said

" Go back to your class now, you still have half an hour before school is over today." After nii-san reply he walked of without turning back, of course he didn't know I didn't go back to class

I continue to walk down to the corridor, there is a few students walking towards my direction.

" Youchi-nii-san!" Oh, this angelic voice, who else will have if is not my niece?

" Yu-chan, Ka-kun, Kai, Tama-chan... So you four manage to see each other after so many years." I tease them

" Youchi-senpai." Kai and Tama-chan said together

" Why the four of you get out of the class? Aren't you suppose to be in class?" I asked, they should be in class isn't

" That gay teacher ditch the whole class." Kai said

" My, my, let's go to Central Town." I suggested

" Okay, for me." Kai," Yu-chan, Tama-chan, what about the two of you?"

" Sure, nii-san will follow right?" Yuki asked Ka-kun

" Tsk." Ka-kun reply, I don't think it is a reply at all he is just like Natsume-nii-san

I understand what he means, I have being following Natsume-nii-san since three.

" I will take it as a yes nii-san, and I won't even bother whether you are happy or not you are following for sure!" Yuki demanded, she is just like Mikan-nee-san she can control her stubborn brother.

" Whatever." Ka-kun

" Let's go!" I say

" What about Yume?" Ka-kun asked

My, my, all he care is Persona-nii's daughter?" Yume-chan still need to attend class."

" I'm going to find her, I meet you all later at Central Town." Ka-kun said as he walk away

" Nii-san I'm going with you!" Yuki said as she ran towards her brother

" Let's go Kai, Tama-chan." We walk out of the academy

**YUKI'S P.O.V:**

" Nii-san are you sure? Yume-chan may be studying, just like Youchi-nii-san said earlier."

" Tsk, you should have followed them... Annoying." Nii-san says grumpily," This should be the class!"

We stop in front of a classroom, it is just like all others classroom but this classroom seems to be more colourful. Nii-san don't even bother to knock the door, he just push the door open, everyone in the class look at us.

" Kaname-nii-san, Yuki-nee-san!" Yume-chan run towards us

" My, my, isn't this Sakura-san and Hyuuga-san's children." The teacher said," I'm Misaki-sensei."

" So you are the teacher that Kaa-san told us." I said, think of it Kaa-san did tell me about Misaki-sensei," Your alice is to control plant isn't?"

" You are, and why are the two of you are not in class?"

" The gay freak let's us out." Nii-san answer the teacher's question

" NARUMI!" Misaki-sensei looked angry as he stomped out the of the classroom

" Let's go Yume-chan!" Nii-san carry Yume-chan and walk out class with them

" Yuki-nee-san, why you and Kaname-nii-san are out from the class?" Yume-chan asked

" Narumi-sensei let us get out of the class, saying that if new student enter the class the whole class were dismiss."

Yume-chan look at us disbelievingly," You just say Narumi-sensei... No wonder Misaki-sensei got so angry."

" Enough of the talk! Let's go." Nii-san transported to Central Town using one of the alice that he copied

* * *

**THAT'S ALL...**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE...**

**I'M NOT ALLOWED TO US THE LAPTOP FOR THE PASS FEW MONTHS, ONLY THIS MONTH I'M ONLY ALLOW TO USE THE LAPTOP BUT ONE HOUR ONLY...**


End file.
